<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Forceful Personalities by Ambitious_Rubbish</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911690">Forceful Personalities</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious_Rubbish/pseuds/Ambitious_Rubbish'>Ambitious_Rubbish</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mass Effect Trilogy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Kinktober 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-07 00:21:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,551</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26911690</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ambitious_Rubbish/pseuds/Ambitious_Rubbish</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, when two very strong-willed people meet, they clash.</p><p>And sometimes… this happens.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jack | Subject Zero/Miranda Lawson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kinktober 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949869</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Forceful Personalities</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Keeping up with this "write a thing a day" business is rough. So I'm cheating and combining prompts:</p><p>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23466580</p><p>Day 7: "Fingering"<br/>Day 8: "Titfucking"</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shepard had been kidding when she’d suggested the whole thing.</p><p>…</p><p>All right, that was a lie. Secretly, she’d hoped something like this would be the result, but she’d never actually believed the idea would go anywhere. And now? Now she was sort of regretting it. If only because fixing the damage to Anderson’s swanky Citadel apartment was probably going to cost her the entirety of her bank account.</p><p>Still… pretty much worth it.</p><p>-----</p><p>It was an ungodly late hour, even for a place that never really “slept.” The Citadel had its own “day” and “night” rotations, sure, and most people kept to some kind of schedule that allowed them to be awake and working during the day and asleep during the night. But as with anywhere else in the galaxy that had so many people living and working there, activity on the Citadel never really stopped. There was always something going on somewhere, people always busy.</p><p>And that was sort of the case with Jane Shepard and the gallery of rogues that were her friends and teammates. The majority had staggered home after the party to end all parties (It certainly felt that way at times,) but a few holdouts were still clinging to consciousness, if only tenuously. And then, of course, there was EDI who, along with a thoroughly besotted Tali were camped out on a couch in the living room, on their third straight viewing of Fleet &amp; Flotilla. Joker had fallen asleep some time during the first showing, and neither had the heart to wake him.</p><p>Garrus and Zaeed were apparently still prowling around upstairs. Shepard had no idea what they were actually doing, only that they’d been at it for hours, and didn’t seem to be showing any signs of stopping soon.</p><p>Then there was Liara, passed out in a sprawling heap across the master bed after clearly underestimating just how much of a good, strong Irish whiskey’s kick a young asari could actually stand. Jane had plied her with bland crackers and several glasses of water before she’d fallen asleep, so hopefully the aftereffects wouldn’t be too debilitating, but they’d just have to see.</p><p>And that left only two other people in the entire apartment. Apparently, according to logs of the apartment’s sensor readings, they’d disappeared some time ago, having recused themselves from the main group of party guests. The current readings indicated movement of some kind, so clearly the two of them were still awake, but as to what they were doing, Shepard could only speculate.</p><p>She was loathe to interrupt whatever might have been going on in that room, but she was worried, and also responsible for making sure the place didn’t explode or burn down around her ears. She was just being careful.</p><p>Not that any of that well-thought out reasoning seemed to matter in any way, shape, or form once she opened the door and saw what she saw.</p><p>They were both naked. Completely and unashamedly naked. That, in and of itself didn’t really surprise her, but they weren’t just naked, they were naked and lying on top of the pool table. And then there was the fact that it was these two people in particular, naked with each other. She’d honestly expected that things would come to blows before they came to… this.</p><p>It was obviously Jack on top – if the caramel colored skin hadn’t been a dead giveaway, the extensive network of tattoos certainly would have done the job. And beneath her, looking every bit the porcelain-skinned goddess was Miranda, writhing underneath her.</p><p>And yet, despite the fact that Jack had the higher ground, it was hard to tell who was “winning.” Or, maybe the truth was that it was Shepard who was winning, as she had a front row seat to the best show on the entire Citadel, and no one else knew. Either way, there was so much for her eyes to feast upon, she didn’t even know where to start.</p><p>Well, actually, she did. It was sort of hard not to notice, but Jack was straddling Miranda’s torso. And between her legs were the telltale blues and violets of active biotics. Jane looked closer, and her eyes went wide.</p><p>Was that a-</p><p>… yes. Yes, it was.</p><p>Jane had some experience with biotics herself. But her control had never been quite as… precise. A somewhat detached part of her mind marveled at Jack’s ability to fine tune a biotic field. She was not the “subtle” type. Never had been, and in a way, this didn’t count as subtle, either. But it still required a level of discipline that Shepard found impressive.</p><p>Because what Jack had done was create a long, cylindrical… well… rod, attached it to her lower bits, and had stuffed the other end between Miranda’s breasts. Shepard recalled something Jack had said earlier, something about “fantastic tits,” and Jane had to admit that Jack knew exactly what she was talking about. In point of fact, they weren’t just “fantastic,” they were “spectacular.” And yes, that was a makeshift phallus sandwiched between them.</p><p>Not only was she a skilled biotic, Shepard mused, she was rather creative, too. But then again, Jack had always been a far deeper individual than people tended to expect. There was, after all, that whole poetry thing.</p><p>Regardless, it wasn’t as if Miranda wasn't giving as good as she got. Jack’s bust might not have been as… prodigious, but that didn’t stop the ex-Cerberus operative from happily putting her hands all over the other woman’s chest. She grabbed, she squeezed, she <i>twisted,</i> and instead of protesting her rough treatment, Jack seemed to love it. She let out a fierce and throaty yell, and Shepard suddenly felt very grateful for the thick, soundproofed walls. She didn’t know what she would do if anyone burst in here to see what was going on and found… this. Or worse, her watching with such intent.</p><p>There was another flare of biotics, and this time they came from Miranda. Her regular hands were… occupied, so she’d simply conjured a third. The disembodied appendage hovered in mid-air as Miranda used its fingers to lightly probe herself. At first, the motions were slow. Almost hesitant. But then Jack’s hips started thrusting wildly. Harder. Faster. And Miranda decided to thoroughly abandon caution and restraint. The fingers of the biotic hand plunged in deep, and Miranda herself let out a growl-like noise as her hips pistoned upwards.</p><p>At this point, Jack was bathed in sweat, her teeth bared. Her eyes met Miranda’s, and a quick, unspoken pact was formed between them. One of Miranda’s hands gripped Jack’s hair, hauling her head down, and their kiss was fiery and savage. A muffled scream – Shepard couldn’t tell which of them was responsible for it – escaped from between their joined lips, and Jack’s hips slammed forward one last time. Miranda’s other hand slid around to give her backside a firm, possessive squeeze, and then she started to shudder. Her toes curled, her fingers cinched even tighter in the other woman’s hair.</p><p>Shepard stood, rapt, as two simultaneous orgasms played themselves out in front of her. It was a minor miracle she managed to keep silent through the entire thing.</p><p>The two women peeled themselves apart, both of them panting heavily and Miranda looking almost giddy as she gave Jack’s bottom a wickedly playful little slap as the other woman climbed off of her.</p><p>“Do that again, cheerleader, and you’ll regret it.” But there was no heat in those words. In fact, they almost sounded… friendly.</p><p>Or, as friendly as Jack ever got.</p><p>And that was when they noticed Shepard leaning back against the closed door, arms folded and smiling like an idiot. But rather than acting surprised or rushing to cover themselves up, the two of them simply stared coolly at her.</p><p>It was Miranda who spoke first. “Enjoy the show, Shepard?”</p><p>“Hope so, ‘cause it’s never happening again.”</p><p>Miranda chuckled. “What, you don’t see this becoming a regular thing?”</p><p>“In your dreams, cheerleader.”</p><p>“In Shepard’s too, I’m sure. Isn’t that right?”</p><p>“I’ll admit, I was just kinda messing with you two. I didn’t think you’d actually-”</p><p>“Like I said, it’ll never happen again.”</p><p>A teasing voice came out of the shadows. “That’s fine. I’m sure once this hits the Extranet, it’ll spread so far so fast, no one will ever forget it.”</p><p>Miranda buried her face in her palm.</p><p>Jack, however, adopted her usual expression: that of a barely restrained desire to murder something. “Kasumi. I’m serious-”</p><p>Shepard rolled her eyes. “Yeah, yeah, smear her all over the walls. Look, could you not? Please? Do you know how much it’d cost to get Kasumi out of the carpets? Where am I going to get that kind of money on an Alliance salary?”</p><p>“The royalty payments from the Extranet vid sites?” Miranda said with a smirk.</p><p>“Lawson, do you want to be next?”</p><p>Miranda sat up, her legs dangling off the side of the table. She laughed. And it did wonderful things for her… chest area. “You’d never,” she said with a teasing grin. And then she tapped the tip of her index finger between her breasts. “You’d damage these.”</p><p>Everyone laughed.</p><p>Except Jack.</p><p>“All of you. I’m going to have to kill all of you.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>